


Cute Little Kitty

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dark Undertone, Implied Light Tone, Short, drabble?, idk what to tag this all as, it's 9:00 and i wrote a fic, short writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 9:00 at night and i got a sudden burst of motivation to write something</p></blockquote>





	Cute Little Kitty

Sometimes, if I used my imagination to the fullest, I could imagine he was a little black and white kitten with three stripes on on ear and not the other, with a twitchy little nose and glowing orange eyes.

It was easier when he was curled up, either half-asleep or fully, with the blanket draped over him haphazardly. Only when he was so tired he could pass out did he not fret about being completely and utterly symmetrical, and instead settled for whatever came first (as long as it was comfortable, of course!). It was kind of cute to see him curled up like a tiny little kitten! It was an almost amazing contrast, from when he was tired and/or asleep to when he was awake. The difference being that, when awake, Kiddo was more like a aloof cat. Slow blinking, scuttling or shuffling about, bored looking' expression. It was kind of funny, sometimes! There were times when he would actually trip over his own feet and end up stumbling about like a confused new born giraffe!

I suppose, though, the time I like him the most is during missions. It's only then that he acts like a less tamed animal; a dog, chasing after it's prey which will soon be helpless in it's jaws. Sometimes, dare I say, a malicious wolf. Starving to sink it's teeth into some sort of flesh. Even better, though, was when he was a real shinigami, in my opinion. I could feel it in both my human and weapon form; a cold strain and need. A craving to rip the soul from the petty body of a kishin. The strain of not inspecting and grabbing at every soul in sight as if it was some sort of candy. The best things about Kid was his self-control. You could always count on him to be composed, and to keep whatever he may have been craving down. Only during battle did he feel he could go all out. A sense of over-flooding ease.

No more strain. I hated strain. Strain was bad. Strain was horrible.

No more strain.

Free to do what he wanted once it was in his grasp. And when that happened- I think it was only me and him who felt an overwhelming feeling of power. Control over something we feared, hated, and yet didn't worry about. We always knew we could achieve what we wanted- that being catching the soul of a kishen, most of the time. But there was one time. Oh, there was one time it was not a kishin we were going for. It was a human. And trust me, when we were hunting down that human, I was sure both of our souls were.. different. His was, to say in the least. It was darker. Scarier, more powerful. Overwhelming and cold. But mine was just the same at that point.

But, it was only for a night. By the time morning rolled back around, and all three of us were curled up with each other on the couch, the tv turned on to whatever we had been watching the previous night, everything was back to normal. Kid was a cute little aloof cat, and I was my normal self. But that little craving to do what we had done against the knowledge and law of others remained.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9:00 at night and i got a sudden burst of motivation to write something


End file.
